


Livestream

by kissability



Series: Gawsten Oneshots [15]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Feminine Awsten, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Secret Relationship, Youtuber AU, livestream, smut warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissability/pseuds/kissability
Summary: Awsten has been a youtuber for a few years now, and never had trouble with a livestream.The first time he streams with Geoff, his secret-ish boyfriend and fellow youtuber, there's some issues.But all technical difficulties can be solved in some way or another.





	Livestream

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh watch out for daddy kink. ''twas requested by someone on wattpad

"Ugh! It's not working! I just wanted to do a Q&A before our big collab tomorrow!" Awsten sighed loudly, fidgeting with his laptop nonstop, trying to reload the page over and over in order to see the comments and if they were actually live or not.

"Why don't we just record a Q&A and have you do my makeup? Like, record them back to back. Preferably the Q&A first." Geoff, Awsten's somewhat-secret boyfriend responded as he sat on his couch, watching Awsten set up his equipment, but taking short breaks every time his flower crown fell from his head.

Awsten had joined YouTube around two, almost three years ago after his best friend's girlfriend had suggested it to him, saying he'd be so interesting to watch. Awsten, at the time, wasn't as quite confident in his femininity as he was now so he nearly didn't join - but he was glad that he did, because at this point he was nearing 800k subscribers and had built himself an amazing community of wonderful people.

After a good year and a half or so on Youtube, everyone had heavily suggest that he should collab with more people. Awsten had visited LA once so far, but his stay was only for a couple days and the only person he managed to get a collab with was one of his old friends, Jawn. Despite that he'd only ever collabed with Grace - the person who introduced him to Youtube in the first place. He understood why all of his subscribers wanted more than just the occasional vlog with one of his close friends.

Thankfully, his lovely followers kept urging him to collab with UnderscoreGeoff, a fellow Youtuber who happened to also take place in Houston. They now collabed once every two months or so - It'd be way more if they were out as a couple, but they both agreed to take it slow. He was so thankful that they'd been introduced when they had, as it was practically love at first Skype call.

Okay, that was an overstatement. They'd only started saying their "I love you"s around a month ago, after their tenth date. Geoff called to make sure Awsten got home safe, and Awsten had responded with "Yep. Thank you. I love you, get some sleep. Bye!"

It was mostly out of habit in the moment, but Geoff had responded with "I love you too, peach. See you soon."  And the next morning they both knew it was definitely the right decision.

They'd been dating for nearly eleven months now, and people had already shipped them before they'd even met, so they both figured it was about time they come out as a couple.

That was what tomorrow's video was going to be. They had it planned out perfectly; Awsten was posting a boyfriend does my makeup video, and throughout the video it'd be sort of played off as a joke, despite Geoff inevitably calling him pet names, but at the end they'd be like 'hey, this video wasn't actually a joke. we've been dating for eleven months. whoops.'

On Geoff's channel, he was just going to post a short video with the title 'I have a boyfriend!' because unlike Awsten, Geoff wasn't really into a lot of tagging, he just ran a vlogging and comedy channel, partially gaming as well.

Neither of them were too sure why people kept insisting that they collab all those months back, as they were mostly on different sides of YouTube. Maybe because of Awsten's old roots in acting - Awsten would occasionally play characters in Geoff's comedy sketches now - but, I digress.

Awsten wanted to do this Q&A live, he didn't want to edit another video. He had spare time right now, and damnit, he just wanted his subscribers to ask him stupid questions.

"Ugh." Awsten sighed, slapping his hand against the coffee table where his laptop was sat. "It's. Not. Working!"

"I repeat my previous statement." Geoff commented, sipping his coffee as he chilled out on the couch with a lazy smile.

"I want a live Q&A, G. I want to answer dumb questions and laugh when strangers call me a faggot 'cause I'm wearing a flower crown and have blue hair." Awsten grumbled, crossing his arms and standing up halfway before falling back on the couch next to his boyfriend.

"Aws?" Geoff replied, reaching out his hand to touch the dual-toned eyed boy's jawline. 

Awsten turned his head and faced Geoff with a semi-frown. "What?"

Geoff smiled, leaning in a little bit. "I love you, baby boy."

The blue-haired boy smiles, leaning in for a quick peck on the lips. "I love you too. A lot."

Geoff glanced down at Awsten's lips before kissing him again, for longer this time. Geoff felt Awsten's tongue slip into his mouth, and from there, unexpectedly, it was on.

Geoff's hands found their way to Awsten's hips almost instantly, digging his fingernails into the material of his skirt before pulling Awsten onto his lap. The boy with multicolored eyes let out a sharp gasp near instantly, continuing to kiss Geoff in desperation.

They kissed a bit more, for quite awhile including when Geoff's hands slowly but surely trailed down lower, reaching Awsten's ass. He quickly slid his hands under the material of the skirt, kneading the skin lightly but not to the point where it was unnoticeable. It was very noticeable, actually, and was driving Awsten crazy.

The younger of the two continued to grind down into his boyfriend's crotch, but unattached their lips. Awsten kissed the side of Geoff's mouth, then his cheek before burying his head into his neck, continuing to move his hips feverishly.

The grip of Geoff's hands on his partner's ass increased, making the blue-haired boy let out an audible gasp in his ear. Geoff wasn't doing much of anything except grabbing Awsten wherever felt right, but didn't feel too guilty as his boyfriend seemed to enjoy taking control for once.

Then again, no matter how much Awsten seemed to like taking control, it was mutually agreed that he was just about the whiniest bottom out there.

Geoff could tell how turned on the both of them were, and smirked at the thought. He couldn't see much besides down Awsten's spine and the obviousness of his own hands under his skirt, but he knew in his head it was a pretty attractive sight. Awsten was practically humping him at this point, panting heavily right beside Geoff's ear to which Geoff could only let out low moans to.

Awsten let out a louder, throatier sigh before finally saying something. "G... please, god, fuck..."

Geoff hummed with satisfactory, watching Awsten slip to a place they both recognized, but didn't voice. Geoff could tell where this was going as soon as he heard his voice, and the way it went a couple octaves higher.

Geoff moved his hands up to Awsten's hips again, stopping his movements which was a slight disappointment but instead moved Awsten off of him and knocked him back so his back was facing the couch's cushions. The brunette quickly complied with the position himself, placing himself between his boyfriend's legs once again, now facing one another chest-to-chest. 

Awsten bit his lip, an almost whiny look on his face as Geoff kept full eye contact with him as he spread the younger's legs slightly wider, slinging one of them over his lower back so he once again had access to grinding into him.

Awsten let out another throaty whimper, throwing his head back even through the fabric to fabric contact. "So," Geoff muttered breathily, "Please what? Be more specific."

Geoff's right hand moved up Awsten's body and at his jawline. "Please fuck me, do I have to say it again?"

The brunette's mouth transformed into a smirk, putting his thumb on Awsten's lower lip. "Yeah, I think I wanna hear you say it again," He continued, still grinding roughly into his boyfriend, "Only this time, I want to hear you say what I know you've been dying to spit out."

Awsten whined, like full on fucking whined which made Geoff want to literally rip of his clothes and fuck him into oblivion like, now, but refrained. The blue-haired boy's head tilted back once again. "Okay, please, please just fuck me already, daddy. I've been wanting it for so long now. Please."

And there it was. Geoff smiled, proud of him. It was only recently Awsten had spilled some of his major kinks, and Geoff was actually pretty thrilled about it, because they aligned with his own as well. Awsten, however, was still convinced that Geoff thought he was weird for them so he needed a little bit of coaching to be assured there was nothing wrong with it.

"That's what I like to hear," Geoff mused before getting up, off of Awsten and lifting himself off the couch. Awsten instinctively shot up in slight worry, relaxing on his elbows.  
"Where are you going, daddy?" He frowned at the loss of contact. 

"I'll be right back, baby. I just need to go grab some lube. It's just in my side table in my room, so I promise it'll just be a second."

Awsten nodded, sighing loudly as he adjusted himself. He decided on leaving himself clothed for now, as both boys enjoyed the act of dressing each other down before sex.

Awsten, being pretty bored for the few seconds he was alone, looked around Geoff's living room with a blank face, just checking it out again. His eyes managed to trail over to his laptop, still open on the coffee table. It was still on, and on the page where the livestream was supposed to be active. Oh, that was funny: In the corner was a boxed '24:16' as if they'd been recording for that long, and the comment box was going off like mad.

Wait, what?

Awsten shot up, eyes widening larger than they ever had in his entire life. "No," He muttered loudly, loud enough for the laptop to hear, staring at his reflection as he moved up. The camera angle was right at the area of the couch they were about to fuck on. "Shit, no, no, no, no-"

"Awsten, baby boy, what's wrong?" Geoff asked from the edge of the hallway that lead to the living room where his boyfriend was sat.

"Geoff, no, not right now," Awsten sighed, trying to breathe properly, waving his hands in the air everywhere.

Geoff scrunched his eyebrows together, holding the tube of lube in his hand tighter to his chest. "Wait, what's going on?"

Awsten turned his head quickly to face his partner, who was supposed to be a fucking secret. "We've been live this entire goddamn time."

"What?" Geoff laughed off, setting the materials on the mantle before walking casually over to where Awsten was now sat, in front of the laptop where the comments were exploding. "Baby, no, that's impossi- Fuck."

"Fuck is right." Awsten breathed, still looking at Geoff. He turned back to the camera, taking a deep breathe before smiling widely and awkward. "Hey, guys.... Uh, surprise?"


End file.
